I See Fire
by CrxyBxy
Summary: King Damon of Salvatore revives his most painful memories of his friends. AU not everyone is supernatural


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries nor any of its contents.

 **Genre:** Hurt/Family

 **Type :** Song Fic

 **Song:** I See Fire by Ed Sheeran

 **Pairing:** Multiple

 **Background Story:** Damon, the son of the late Giuseppe Salvatore, becomes the King and thinks about the war. His prayers, the bloodshed, the deaths.. the happy memories even.

 **Warning:** The memories are not in a chronological order. They are totally random.

 **Author:** Unshod Black Tears

* * *

 **Oh, misty eye of the mountain below**  
 **Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls**

 _"Are we really ready for this?" 8 year old Stefan Salvatore asked his older brother.  
_

 _Very aware of their friends watchful eyes, Damon gave him a confident smile. "Do not worry about that now, brother. It will take years for the Petrova Kingdom to attack. By the time the war starts, you will be over 20."_

 _"Trust us, Stefan." Prince Enzo, Damon's best friend, said to Stefan in his heavy accent. "We will be alright. My father, King Dalton of the St. John Kingdom, has already declared we will be on your side. The Petrova's and the Lockwood's have no chance against us." A smirk sent in his direction helped Stefan to relax under his brother's comforting hand on his shoulder._

 **And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke**  
 **Keep watching over Durin's son**

 _Damon sighed as he climbed the stairs. It had been a rough day. He now knew he had lied to Stefan that day, 3 years ago. His brother was now 11 and the war was already starting. Small attacks here and there were too much of a coincidence. All that the 19 year old could do was hear the plans his father made to prepare themselves against the war. Watch as his people went on with their normal lives but with more caution than before._

 _"- Damon." He heard his father's ill voice coming from his quarters and approached his father's chambers with slow and silent steps, even though he was the Prince and Heir, he wasn't allowed anywhere near Giuseppe's personal space, neither was Stefan._

 _"I do not wish to offend you, your Majesty, but why would Prince Damon need particular protection?" Lorenzo's voice came right after. Now curious, Damon leaned against the wall._

 _"Because I made a mistake and they are after him. My beautiful wife, my Lily, was a seer. Yes, she came from their side, the supernatural, but she was mostly human, and no one needed to know her origins. She saw the war, my son. She saw everyone's deaths. Minus Damon's, and yours. My eldest will take my legacy and carry on, and I want you to be by his side. He will only survive with you as his protector."_

 _There was a moment of silence. "Do not worry, your Majesty. Nothing will happen to your son."_

 **If this is to end in fire**  
 **Then we should all burn together**

 _"Damon" Stefan cried as he clung onto his brother's leg, tears streamed down his face, his green eyes showing the fear he was feeling._

 _"Stay close to me." The oldest shouted above the war screams and metal clashes as his arm wrapped around his brother's shoulders._

 _Damon lifted his right arm and pulled his brother close. His eyes met Enzo's and he knew only a miracle would get them and their friends out of the circle of flames around them._

 **Watch the flames climb high into the night**  
 **Calling out for the rope, sent by and we will**  
 **Watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side hey**

A heavy sigh left Damon's trembling lips. His knuckles were white from his tight grip on his throne's arm. He blinked fast. Some tears fell, his blue eyes weren't bright or happy anymore, they were shallow and lifeless. The grief, pain and sorrow all inside the beautiful orbs.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Enzo leaning tired against his throne. The emotions inside the brown eyes were identical to Damon's.

 **And if we should die tonight**  
 **Then we should all die together**  
 **Raise a glass of wine for the last time**  
 **Calling out for the rope**

 _"Damon! You're alive" Alaric laughed with their friends as he faked mock surprise._

 _"It's not my fault father's been making me work a lot these days." The 8 year old frowned. "My brother was born two days ago. His name is Stefan. Stefan Damiano Salvatore." he said proudly._

 _"Wow, bravo. Your baby brother has an Italian version of your name as his middle name." Enzo clapped with a teasing smirk and let out a laugh when his mate punched him on the shoulder._

 _"You are all a bunch of cumberworlds."_

 _"Hey! Where's the respect?" Ric's and Enzo's eyes grew bigger at the shock of hearing their friend use such an old-fashioned insult._

 _"Not in here, I assure you." The boy wiggled his eyebrows and crossed his arms in front of his chest, a winning smirk plastered on his lips._

 **Now I see fire, inside the mountain**  
 **I see fire, burning the trees**  
 **And I see fire, hollowing souls**  
 **And I see fire, blood in the breeze**  
 **And I hope that you'll remember me**

 _Enzo ran ahead of Damon with his iron sword, making a path between the woods for them. Caroline Forbes, Alaric's courted one and a vampire, wasn't very far from Damon himself, she kept a watchful eye on Stefan whilst she ran around in circles around Bonnie, Enzo's wife and a witch, to protect her from the falling flames whilst the witch chanted a spell to protect them. Alaric was behind the trio, fighting some men of the Petrova army._

 _"Oh my God." Damon panted in shock when they arrived at the end of the cliff, they were alone now._

 _Stefan came to stand by his side, the younger boy's face was soon taken by the tears. Their Kingdom was burning down right in front of their eyes. Their villages were burning down to ashes. But the worst was Mystic Falls, the center village of the Salvatore Kingdom. The square was full of rubble and dead bodies, fire consuming the fair buildings and houses and markets. The park where the brothers used to play was now the center of the battle between the army generals. The army generals of the Salvatore's, St. John's and Saltzman's Kingdoms were the boys's uncles. Antonio Salvatore, Arthur St. John and Aldric Saltzman. The A Trio as they were called. Relief washed over the young adults when they saw their uncles were doing just fine._

 **Oh, should my people fall**  
 **Then surely I'll do the same**  
 **Confined in mountain halls**  
 **We got too close to the flame**

 _The vision of the children being burned, assassinated, their screams echoing loud and clear in Damon's ears, was overwhelming the Heir. He wished he could do something, but instead he had to be protected by Enzo, had to watch Caroline and Bonnie cry over the dead people, sit beside Alaric and hug his little brother so he wouldn't be alone.  
_

 _"That was the last drop." Damon suddenly screamed, scaring Stefan, when he saw the opposite side try to burn his palace down. "My people are falling, I'm going there to surrender."_

 _"Are you a fool? They will kill you and then they will kill us." Alaric barked._

 _"This whole war started because my father refused to join the Kingdoms by marrying me to Princess Katerina. If I go there and surrender, if I say I will marry her, they will stop the war and leave my people alone. If I marry Katerina, my people will become her people, everyone will live in peace. No more war, no more deaths."_

 _"Shut up and sit back down, Damon." Enzo glared at him and shoved him against the tree. "I made a promise to your father and I will not fail him. That man was more of a father to me than Dalton St. John ever was."_

 **And if the night is burning**  
 **I will cover my eyes**  
 **For if the dark returns then**  
 **My brothers will die**

 _"ALARIC!" Damon and Enzo screamed when they saw their brother's body fall onto the ground, a sword protruding his stomach. As his last breath came closer, their friend smiled up at them and closed his eyes. His body relaxed completely a few seconds after._

 _"You do not deserve any last words." The Salvatore prince spat out to his friend's killer and slit his throat without mercy._

 **And as the sky's falling down**  
 **It crashed into this lonely town**  
 **And with that shadow upon the ground**  
 **I hear my people screaming out**

 _Damon couldn't focus on anything else. The only thing his mind kept replaying was the sudden sense of danger and then he jumped in front of Enzo's back, ready to shove his sword on the person's stomach. When his head lifted, he expected to see a head covered by an iron helmet with a Petrova family plume on top, but instead he saw Stefan's surprised face and his brother's sword leveled above his head._

 _His knees gave in under him and the 21 year old fell next to his dying younger brother, his trembling hands roamed through the brown locks as tears streamed down his face and his eyes met Stefan's apologizing ones. His brother's last word was his name._

"Stef-" He whispered, pained.

"I know Damon, I know mate." Enzo wrapped an arm around his longtime friend and they just sat there for a while.

 **Now I see fire, inside the mountain**  
 **I see fire, burning the trees**  
 **And I see fire, hollowing souls**  
 **And I see fire, blood in the breeze**

 _"King Lorenzo of St. John." The rest of what was left from the united Kingdoms against the Petrova's cheered as they watched the 24 year old walk up to the throne on the left. His black hair was gelled backwards and he was wearing the most elegant robes, but his brown eyes were lifeless and barely showed any excitement.  
_

 _"King Damon of Salvatore." He was the most cheered of the duo, due to his family being the one who most bravely fought and his crew protecting most of the people._

 _But Damon didn't want to be the most cheered, simply because that reminded him that his father died poisoned in order to impede the war. It reminded him that his uncle Antonio died, fighting until the last breath. That his cousins didn't run when told to, they stood and fought._ _ _It reminded him that Caroline and Bonnie died, burned down by the flames._ It reminded him of the betrayal of his brother, who chose to follow their mother's path. And finally, it reminded him that he was the only Salvatore left, since his entire family was now underground. _

**I see fire, oh you know I saw a city burning (fire)**  
 **And I see fire, feel the heat upon my skin (fire)**  
 **And I see fire (fire)**  
 **And I see fire (burn on and on and mountains side)**

"Why are you hurt papa?" 4 year old Caroline asked as she jumped onto Damon's lap. Her black hair was pulled up in a ponytail and her bright blue orbs showed concern, she looked very much alike Damon.

"Today is _the_ day?" Enzo nodded and his arm wrapped around his 8 year old step-son, Alaric.

"Is he going to be okay?" a small voice, that belonged to a certain 6 year old, asked.

"Don't worry Bonnie, I'm okay." Damon gave his eldest daughter a smile and got up with Caroline clinging onto him. "Who wants to go play in the park?"


End file.
